Emily's Suprise
by Susie G
Summary: Hotch makes an unexpected visit to Emily's apartment on a Saturday with some news that will change her whole life
1. Chapter 1

_This one kind of came to me. Its a short, that could possibly be added on to later, I just haven't come up with anymore yet. Happy Reading!_

* * *

There was a knock at her door. Emily paused her workout video to go answer it. When she looked through the peep hole she saw her boss standing there. She quickly opened the door. "Hotch, is everything okay?" She asked. It was unusual for him to make a home visit period and it was a Saturday.

"We need to talk if you have a minute." He noticed her flushed face and the micro amounts of sweat beading around the edge of her forehead. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Of course not, come in please." She locked the door behind him. "If you'll just have a seat I'll be right with you. I need to get a drink, would you like one?"

"No, thank you." Hotch made his way towards the living room that joined openly with the dining room. It was the first time he has ever been in her apartment. He took his time looking from side to side as he made his way to the couch.

Emily came out from the kitchen with a glass of water. "So what do I owe this visit?" She said sitting down in a chair across from Hotch.

"I got a call this morning. It was from a private detective. Someone is looking for you."

"For me?" Emily sat her glass down on the coffee table.

"Yes, do you know anyone who would want to look for you?"

"No. Why did they come to you and not to me?"

"They had to get through me before they could get to you. In this line of work I was worried about what kind of person might be looking for you, so I agreed to meet with the detective this morning."

"And…" Emily said trying to get him to continue.

"And he seemed genuine about the man that is trying to get in touch with you, so then I met with him. He had to give me a good reason he was looking for you, before I would even let him get close to you. He was a young man and he claims to be your son. His name is Lane Prentiss Cooley."

Emily stood up and walked over to the window. She let a few tears roll down her face. "You remember when my friend Mathew Benton was killed?"

Hotch stood up, "Yes. What does he have to do with this?"

"He helped through it, through everything all the way to the adoption. A teenager who had got pregnant out of wed lock it was not welcome in the Church and Mathew stood by me every step of the way."

"So is John Cooley?"

"Yes, I never told him. I just wanted it to all go away."

"Emily, he is waiting downstairs for you. He would like to see you." It was the first time that Hotch had ever called Emily by her first name and it caused butterflies in her stomach when he said it.

"What do I do?" She turned around to him. "I don't know how to do this Hotch."

Hotch had a sudden urge to comfort her and hug her, but he put it out of his mind, "Be his mom." He realized that, that statement made her more confused by the look she had on her face so he explained, "Hug him, tell him you love him and then talk to him." Realizing he had called her Emily before, he now switched back, "Prentiss, everything will be fine."

"You can't guarantee that."

"No, I can't. I can tell you that he has been searching for you a long time and when I mentioned I would come talk to you he almost cried."

"Okay, just give me a minute." Emily walked to her bedroom, changed her clothes and brushed her hair, pulling it back up into a ponytail. When she walked back out Hotch was standing there.

"You look fine." He said to her as she stepped out of the bedroom. He turned to go get him.

Emily stopped him before he got to the door, "Hotch."

"Yeah." He said turning back around.

"How did he turn out? I mean what was his life like?"

"It was okay. He was in and out of foster homes, but he was able to keep his grades up and he has made his way into medical school."

"Oh, well that is good." Emily started biting her fingernails.

Hotch turned and went to get Lane. It took about a minute before Lane stood in her doorway. He is a tall, dark haired, handsome young man that is well built. "Mom?" He said looking at her anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. I'm mean yes." Before there was time to say anything else Lane ran up to her, and Emily wrapped her arms around him as he began to cry, releasing all the pain and emotion that had built up in him over many years. "Shhh, it's okay, your home now." She said holding her son. Her son could no longer stand and fell to his knees bringing his mom down with him. Emily tightened her grasp around him, pulling him closer to her and gently bringing his head down on her shoulder, "Shhh, baby. It's okay." It was all she could think of to comfort him.

Emily mouthed the words "thank you" to Hotch over her son's shoulder.

He nodded back at her, leaving with the detective.

What Emily didn't know was that her son, had an extremely terrible child hood. He wasn't just in and out of foster homes, but abusive foster homes. He spent most of his childhood protecting his younger foster siblings from beatings, while he took them himself. Despite everything he managed to excel in school and make the grades he needed to get into college. He inherited his mother's strength and persevered through everything that was thrown at him and through it all he turned out to be one great kid who was extremely happy to now be comforted in his mother's arms.

* * *

_Well tell me what you think. If you would like to see more with this story let me know if you like how it ends let me know that too and we will see where it goes from there. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well I came up with another little part, I hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

Emily had taken a week off to spend with her son Lane. After a few days she decided it was time for him to meet the team. Emily had grown to consider the team as her closest family and she wanted him to be a part of that. A day before the meeting Emily had asked Hotch to tell the team about her newly found son, so they had a heads up and weren't in complete shock the day of.

Garcia had ordered take out and everyone was waiting at the round table for them to arrive.

Lane was very excited as they stepped off the elevator and stared into the glass doors. "Mom, this is quite impressive." He said looking around.

Emily's heart jumped every time he used that word "mom". As a matter of fact, you could say he was overusing the word, as if he was trying to make up for lost time, but Emily didn't mind. "You're going to love the team. They can't wait to meet you and if I know Garcia she has a collection of FBI paraphernalia in a gift basket waiting for you."

Lane walked up to the door and held it open for his mom, Emily. She walked through and looked back encouraging him to follow. "It's just through that door on the catwalk." Emily said pointing in front of her. At a quick glance she saw Lane's head hang down and a look of disappoint on his face. She stopped and turned around. "What's the matter?"

"What if they don't like me?" He said putting his hands down into his pockets.

"Come on everything will be fine, I promise." He followed reluctantly. In the doorway Emily saw the anxious faces of the team waiting to meet her son. She took a step to the side revealing a handsome young man she couldn't deny as her own. "This is my son, Lane." She said with a smile.

Garcia ran up to him, "Oh my gosh, you look just like Emily." She gave him a hug, "Come sit down! We have lots of food! JJ and Me even made some cup cakes for desert, if you like cup cakes?"

"I love them." He said.

Garcia pulled on his arm leading him to an empty chair. Giving him no time to talk or think, she started introducing everyone and soon he was engaged in heavy conversation, then the team would get quiet as Reid would ramble with Lane staring at him in awe of his genius mind.

"I know who to go to if I need help in medical school." Lane said after Reid rambled.

"Oh I would love to help…" Then Reid started talking about medical school and rambling a bunch a facts about it.

Morgan cut him off, "Reid, let the man talk."

"No, its fine. I've actually had more fun in these three minutes than I have in my entire life." The team got quiet at his statement and then JJ suggested they eat, trying to break the small awkward moment of silence.

Hotch and Emily were standing next to one another as the scene unfolded. Both with smiles lit up across their faces. Quietly Hotch asked, "Could I speak to you in my office for a minute."

"Of course." She said.

Hotch walked out and Emily went up to Lane popping a piece of his sesame chicken in her mouth real quick. "Mom!" He said smiling at her, pleased with the fact she was kidding around with him, feeling comfortable enough too. This was something he missed out on, in his childhood. All his foster moms were stern, un-smiling, hateful, and abusive.

"I'll be right back, you guys better save me some chicken." She said smiling over her shoulder as she walked out the door heading towards Hotch's office.

She walked through the doorway into Hotch's office. "Close the door." He said to her with seriousness about him.

Emily's playfulness immediately disappeared at the seriousness of his voice. She closed the door and wiped her lips free of food crumbs, as she finished chewing the last bites of chicken.

Emily didn't take a seat and was waiting for Hotch to speak, "Please, have a seat." He said.

Emily sat down.

Hotch softly smiled, "You seem to being doing well. I noticed you seemed nervous for him when you walked in, and you couldn't take your eyes off him."

"Yeah, well he was worried he wouldn't be accepted and I was glad to see he was being himself after I introduced him. I guess I can't take my eyes off him, because it's just still so hard to believe his mine." Emily giggled at a thought that crossed her mind.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"I find myself getting up in the middle of the night, checking on him, making sure he is still breathing."

Hotch smiled at this thought of Emily getting out of bed to check on her 23 year old son.

Emily noticed the look on Hotch's face of finding entertainment in her statement and she said, "That sounds stupid doesn't it?"

"No it's perfectly normal." His face started becoming more serious again, "How is Lane?"

"He hasn't said much about his past, but from I could gather it was pretty awful." Emily saw Hotch's face change. Out of concern for her son she leaned forward and pressed for the information that Hotch was about to give her, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Garcia, looked Lane up on her system yesterday after I told the team about him. She wanted to find some baby pictures to give you and came across this." Hotch handed a folder to her, reaching across his desk. He looked at this beautiful dark haired woman and waited for a response.

Emily opened the folder, her eyes started scanning the paperwork and then she un-paper clipped the pictures and ran her hands over the pictures, with tears swelling up in her eyes. Hotch saw the look on her face and quickly got up closing the blinds to his office window, that overlooked the bull pen. He didn't want anyone to just walk by and see a heartbroken Emily sitting in his office.

Emily looked up from the file, "I did this to him. This is my fault."

"No it is not your fault." Hotch said walking closer to her. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how.

"Why would he even want to find me, after I put him in this situation?"

"Because he wanted to find the mother that would show him love, and give him what he never had."

"How did he turn out so well, after going through all of this?"

Hotch bent down more to her level, "Because he is your son."

Emily sniffed hard and wiped away her tears. She stood up, "May I leave this with you? I don't want him to know I have it."

"Of course." Hotch took back the folder and laid it on his desk. "Now what do you say we go eat some take out?"

"Sounds like a plan." She said smiling and wiping away the last few tears from her face.

"You ready?" He said smiling to her.

She nodded. Emily felt a slight touch in the small of her back guiding her out the door. _Did Hotch just put his hand in the small of my back?_ She thought. She smiled at the idea, but kept walking. She re-entered the meeting room and was quickly gave a glance of concern from her son, "Mom is everything okay?" He asked. Everyone at the table knew what news she had just been given and was waiting for her response.

"I'm fine."

Hotch walked up behind her and Lane leaned sideways to get Hotch into complete view, "So Agent Hotchner how about telling me some good stories on my mom."

Hotch smiled and walked past Emily taking an empty seat and joining in on the conversation.

Emily watched with excitement at how well everything was going, but then was overwhelmed with guilt looking at the happy young man she was now able to call her son. She should have never gave him up for adoption. She couldn't turn back and change the past, but how would she ever get over what he went through?

* * *

_Well what did you think? I kind of like where this is going I hope you do too._


	3. Chapter 3

_Well I'm finally developing this story! Hope you like this part!_

* * *

Lane sat on the couch in his new FBI shirt, drinking some coffee out of his new FBI mug, complements of Garcia, while waiting for his mom to join him.

Emily was in the kitchen, popping some popcorn for them to eat, while they watched American Idol. She was looking forward to spending some time with him; wanting to make up for all that he had endured in his upbringing. She longed for him to open up about it, so she could apologize and comfort him in anyway, but for now it had to be kept a secret. He couldn't know what Hotch had showed her. For a moment, she began to get mad at herself wanting him to re-live it. How could she even want him to re-live that? For now they needed to live in the present and cherish every moment. She poured the popcorn in a big bowl and made her way to the couch.

"Mom, that smells so good." Lane said sniffing in the fragrance.

Emily smiled at him, "Did you eat much popcorn when you were little?" Immediately after she asked the question she regretted it. She didn't want him to think about the past or re-live anything.

"Not much." He said. "Maybe once or twice."

"Well if you like it, you can eat it as much as you want."

"Thanks." Lane took a bite and then looked at his mom's comfy clothes she had on. He laughed a little.

"What is it?" She said.

"You will get mad if I say."

"I promise I won't. You can tell me."

"I've been around you for a few days and everything you wear is black, white, gray or a dull color of red. For instance you have on a white shirt with black sleeping pants." Lane saw the brightness leave her face leave.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at her boring outfit.

"Please don't feel bad, the life in you comes out through your face so much, that people wouldn't notice your boring wardrobe." He said jokingly.

Emily smiled and gave him a light punch on the side of hte arm. Then they laughed. "Yeah, I guess I could add some color in my wardrobe."

Lane looked to Emily like he had something to say.

"What is it?" Emily asked tilting her head slightly to the side, with a concerning look.

"Well I know Garcia gave us some pictures today of me and you, but I have a picture I had since I was a baby. I made a copy and framed the original for you." He said pulling the picture out from underneath the couch pillow. He handed it to his mom.

Emily took the picture and looked at the younger version of herself, in a navy blue dress, with short sleeves holding Lane bundled in a light blue baby blanket with a soft white baby t'boggin. Her eyes immediately welled up with tears. "I remember that day, the last day I held you as a baby and the only time I can ever remember wearing a dress." She looked up at her now grown son and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. She sat back against her pillow, "Thank you, this is the best gift anyone has ever given me." She wiped a few tears that fell down her face.

American Idol finally came on and Emily and Lane spent the evening talking about the contests both agreeing and disagreeing with the singing abilities of this year's talent.

Before Idol was over Emily's phone rang. "I hope that's not another case." She said grabbing her phone. She answered it, "Hey Hotch."

"Emily, you need to get where you're alone."

Emily looked at Lane and held up her pointer finger, letting him know she would be right back. She walked into her kitchen, "What is it?"

She heard him let out a breath on the other end. "I have some bad news. Lane's private detective was found dead in his home this morning. I just now got the phone call."

"What should I do?"

"He may be in danger. Keep an eye on him. Tomarrow you can come into the office and I will give you all the information. The team is checking into it now."

"Should I tell him?"

"Yes." Before she had a chance to say anything else he had already read what her next question would be and answered it before she could ask. "Just tell him, the best way you know how. Everything will turn out fine. Let him feel safe."

"Okay. Thanks Hotch."

"You're welcome and Emily anytime you need parenting advice."

"Yeah I know." She said. "Good night."

"Good night." Hotch said and hung up.

Emily smiled. "He called me Emily." She said aloud to herself. It was so unusual but natural sounding.

Emily went back to the couch, "Is everything okay?" Lane asked.

Before Emily had time to answer a hard, fast knock rang through the apartment. She jumped up and pointed towards her bedroom, "Lane, in there and out of sight." She said grabbing her gun off the dining table.

"But…"

"Now." She said in a soft voice, ordering him, raising her eyebrows.

He saw the seriousness in her face and heard it in her voice and didn't question reason. He quietly and quickly got out of sight in her bedroom.

Emily had her gun pointed at the floor, ready to use as she walked un-detectable on the hardwood floor in her stocking feet, inching closer to her apartment door.

* * *

_Well what did you think? Hope you liked it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the reviews! They are motivating I really apreciate them! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Before she could make it to the door, the door was kicked in. A man of average height and weight immediately tackled Emily knocking the gun out of her hand. When she was tackled to the floor the man turned his attention down the hallway looking for something, "I know he's here! Where is he?" The man yelled trying to get up. After Emily was on the ground he didn't even try to hurt her but when he started to get up she wasn't about to let him find Lane, knowing that was his motivation.

"I don't think so!" Emily yelled, grabbing his ankle bringing him back down to the floor.

The man kicked, trying to get Emily off of him, "Let me go!"

Emily wasn't about to let go. The man gave up on Emily letting go and was moving further down the hall.

Emily noticed and let go of his ankle, then she jumped on top of his whole body trying to stop him. This man was on a mission to kill her son. He had a gun in his hand and made no attempt to shoot her. Once on top of him, she tried punching him in his sides and using his pressure points to get him under her control, her attempts failed.

The man was incredibly strong and his was able to flip over on his back, with Emily still on top of him. He easily picked Emily off and threw her against the wall. The force of the hit caused her to release a grunt of pain as she hit, but by no means stopped her from trying to stop the man who was after her son. She was quickly back on top of him. They were almost to the doorway of her room. The man had even become more enraged and punched Emily in the face which sent her rolling off of him, onto the floor next to him.

Lane had been watching through the crack of her bedroom door, he was standing behind. But the punch was the last straw. He came out from behind the door and started to jump on this man, but was quickly shot. Emily saw Lane grab his stomach in shock, and watched him fall to the floor. "Lane!" She yelled.

The man who had entered her apartment, was running out her front door by the time Lane hit the floor. Emily made no attempt to go after him. Her son was her main concern. She went over to him, lifting his upper torso in her arms. She started crying. She gently laid him back down and went over to her cell phone calling an ambulance.

While she waited on the ambulance, she held Lane in her arms, slightly rocking him.

When the ambulance got there she rode the ambulance to the hospital with him. She wasn't about to leave him a second time. She held his hand all the way there.

Emily was separated from Lane when they rushed him into the E.R.

She sat in the waiting room, putting her elbow on her knee and holding her head. She dialed Hotch's number.

"Prentiss?" He said.

"Hotch." Emily said with a shaky voice, and indications she had been crying.

"Prentiss, what's wrong?"

"Hotch, a man came to the apartment, I tried to stop him. I told Lane to hide but he came out and got shot. Were at the hospital."

"I'm on my way." Hotch hung up and got there as fast as he could.

When he came into the hospital he saw Emily holding her head. "Prentiss."

She looked up at him. She couldn't help herself, she needed someone to lean on. Hotch walked over to her and she stood up and leaned against his chest crying.

Hotch was surprised by the reaction, but he wrapped his arms around her, in an attempt to comfort her. He looked down and saw blood on her white shirt, "Emily are you okay?" He said, pushing her away from him slightly so as to see if she was hurt.

"I'm fine, it's all Lane's. I held him in my arms till the ambulance got there." Hotch ran a couple of his fingers over the bruise under her left eye, that was starting to swell and form. "It's nothing."

"You need some ice on that." He guided her down to the chair helping her sit down. He saw a nurse walk by, "Nurse! We need an ice pack over here."

The nurse nodded and went to get Hotch an ice pack. "Hotch it's really not necessary." The nurse brought the wrapped ice pack to Hotch. He held it gently on Emily's cheek before she grabbed it herself, complying with the care Hotch was showing her. "Thank you." She said sniffling.

Hotch took a seat next to her, "Now tell me what happened."

Emily took a breath, "Right after you called there was knock on the door, an extremely hard, fast knock. I told lane to go in my room and get out of sight. I thought it might have something to do with the dead detective. Before I got to my door it was kicked in. This man tackled me, but he wasn't after me, he knew Lane was there and he was trying to get to him. I tried to stop him but I couldn't and…" Emily started crying again. "Why was he after him Hotch?"

Hotch pulled a picture out of his pocket, "Is this him?" Emily took the picture.

"Who is this?"

"One of Lane's foster parents."

"What does he want with Lane?"

"When Lane was 10 he lived with this man Joe Mendez and his wife Lucy Mendez. Lucy was a very abusive woman. Her and Joe had a child together named Maria. According to a few witnesses Maria and Lane were very close." Hotch to the picture back from Emily.

"Hotch, tell me what happened."

"When Lane was 10 Lucy put a gun in his hand and made him shoot Maria."

"How old was Maria?"

"Four and ever since then Joe has blamed Lane for killing Maria. He killed the detective, after he got the information he wanted out of him and then he headed to your apartment. The rest of the team is tracking him right now."

Emily started to cry again, but was interrupted by a doctor, "Ms. Prentiss."

"Yes." She said, standing up with Hotch by her side."

"He's stable, but he's in a coma."

Emily took in a deep breath, as if the news took her breath away. She felt Hotch's arm wrap around her, giving her some comfort.

"Is he…"

"It's too early to tell."

"Can we see him?"

"Yes. He's in room 304."

Emily took off in the direction of the room with Hotch in tow. When they got to his room she was stopped in her tracks, at the sight of her son hooked up to so many machines. She slowly walked up to his bed, "What am I going to do Hotch?"

"Stay with him, be there for him."

"I need to be out there looking for the man that did this."

"The rest of the team is doing that, he needs you here."

"I don't know how to do this."

"Sit with him, talk to him."

Emily turned around to look at Hotch who was standing behind her, "Find him Hotch, find the man that did this."

Hotch grabbed Emily's hand that had the ice pack in it. He picked her hand up and put it back up to her cheek. "Sit down and rest. I'll have JJ or Garcia bring you over some clothes."

"Thank you Hotch."

"We will find him."

"I know."

* * *

_Hope you like! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading I appreciate the reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Well I personally love how this story is coming together! I hope you all enjoy it as well! Happy reading!_

* * *

A couple of days passed; there was no change in Lane. His room had become filled with bouquets of snickers, heath bars, and presents of Green Bay Packers paraphernalia and Aerosmith C.D.s, all thanks to Garcia digging into his past and finding out about some of his favorite things.

Emily was sleeping on her roll away bed, in a pair of dark colored jeans and black shirt. Hotch was coming by for a visit and stopped in the doorway when he got to Lane's room. He hated to wake her, but he had a lead and wanted to let her know.

Before waking her, he unconsciously stood there looking at her. The black shirt made her skin look even fairer; her lips were a dark shade of red and her ebony hair fell gently, shaping her face. She reminded him of snow white, laying there so delicately. To him her beauty was stunning.

Quietly he walked beside her bed and lightly tapped her sholder, "Prentiss."

Over the years she had become a light sleeper in intense situations. She jumped into a sitting position when she felt the tap and heard her name simultaneously. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine." Hotch said calmly, hoping his calm voice would calm her nerves.

Emily smiled after she realized everything was okay and it was just Hotch, "You know what I was dreaming about."

"Tell me." Hotch said sitting down next to her.

"The night he was shot he told me that I had a boring wardrobe, every since then my dreams have become more colorful and I'm shopping for all these beautiful colorful dresses." She looks to Hotch, "You think he's right? Do you think my wardrobe is boring?"

"I guess with our job it comes with the territory."

Emily stood up and grabbed Lane's hand, "What news do you have?"

"We have an address for Joe Mendez. It took some doing and after a few false addresses, Garcia was able to find his location."

"So this man has based his whole life around killing my son, because of something his foster mother made him do?"

"It looks that way. He went to great lengths to hide his identity and the location of his home."

"Would I be a bad mother if I said I wanted to go?"

"No I would actually suggest it, I know I would want to especially if someone was after my son."

"I can't leave him though."

"What if I bring Garcia here and post two Agents outside of his door? Then you can come with us to Joe's house directly. That is if you feel that he will be safe."

"Okay. I'll be ready when you get here."

"Fine, it will be about 30 minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

Hotch left.

Thirty minutes later, Hotch arrived with Garcia and the two agents. Emily left with Hotch. The team was quickly in route to Joe Mendez's house. When they arrived Hotch and Emily went in the front of the single wide trailer and Rossi, JJ and Morgan went in the back.

Clear's could be heard through the whole house. No one was there.

JJ saw the stove turned on with water boiling. "He left in a hurry." JJ said.

"It's like he knew we were coming." Morgan added.

"But how?" Rossi said.

"With this." Hotch said, holding up a radio.

"Where would he go?" Emily said.

"I told the press, how did it get leaked?" JJ said pointing towards the Television.

Emily grabbed the remote and turned up the volume, "He knows Lane is alive." Her jaw dropped looking at Hotch with tears puddling in the corner of her eyes.

The team members all gave a quick glance to each other and moved back outside, jumping in the SUVs headed towards the hospital.

* * *

Garcia was sitting next to Lane's bed knitting and every now then she would casually talk to him about Emily and some of the cases they have been on, trying to keep up her good spirit.

The door to his room was shut with the two agents standing outside of it, keeping watch.

Little did Garcia know of the danger she was in.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from a flash grenade and two shots, killing the FBI agents. Garcia screamed at the commotion and suddenly a man rushed in Lane's room with a gun ready to fire. The door closed behind him. Garcia was alone with an unconscious Lane and a man pointing a gun in Lane's direction. She had to act.

Garcia was panicking and scared, but her protective instincts kicked in and she tried to negotiate. She knew about Joe Mendez and why he was after Lane, after all she did find him. "Mr. Mendez you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't." Garcia mustered up her courage and moved slowly towards the end of Lane's bed closer to the un-sub. "Mr. Mendez I know you were hurt. I can't begin to imagine the pain you felt."

"That's right you can't!" He yelled.

Garcia was taken aback by the harshness and loudness of his voice. She stopped for a moment, and then continued inching closer to the un-sub. Her hopes were to put herself between the gun and its aim at Lane. "It shows how good of a person you are that you cared so much for your daughter."

"How do you know about my daughter?" He said now pointing the gun at Garcia.

"I know she was a beautiful little girl with her whole life ahead of her and your wife stole that from her."

"No, Lane did!"

"No Mr. Mendez. Lane loved that little girl, he thought of her as his sister. He didn't want to kill her."

"But he held the gun!"

"Your wife made him hold that gun and pull the trigger."

"He killed her and I'm going to kill him for it! I loved her so much!" Joe Mendez said almost crying.

Garcia now stepped in front of the gun. "Do you realize by killing Lane, your killing someone else's son. You're no better than your wife if you do that."

"He has to pay."

"You will have to kill me first to get to him." Garcia stood there, seemingly unaffected with the exception of few tears rolling down her face and death knocking on her door. "You are better than this Mr. Mendez. I know deep down inside you have a good heart. You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." With no hesitation a shot went off.

* * *

_Well what did you think? Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

_This is pathetic but I cried writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and are able to end it with a smile on your face! _

**_If for any chance you read a Chapter 6 I previously posted I am sorry, I posted it to the wrong story. This is the correct Chapter 6 for Emily's Suprise. Again I apologize i want to thank you for continuing reading the story even though I made a mistake_**

* * *

Garcia fell to the ground, letting out a scream. The un-sub came crashing down on top of her. Emily took a shot at the un-sub succeeding, also busting the glass window in Lane's room. She rushed in the room running over to Garcia, "Garcia! Are you okay?" She said kneeling next to her. She helped Garcia get up. Garcia was crying and so was Emily, "Thank you. I'm so sorry you had to do that." Emily said giving Garcia a hug.

"Anything for family." Garcia said hugging her back.

Lane's machine then began to flat line. Emily's jaw dropped, Hotch yelled for a nurse. The team members moved out of the way as nurses and doctors rushed in. They opened up his gown and prepared the defibrillators. With the first defibrillators jolting his body so harshly Emily starting to cry, getting weak in her knees with Garcia for her only support.

Hotch looked on in horror with the scene unfolding. He couldn't get to Emily.

Another defibrillation and Emily was crying harder. She now fell to her knees, "No! Lane!" She yelled. Garcia was crying with her as the whole team continued to watch.

The continuous beep from the flat lining was un-ending. Again another defibrillation jolted the young man's body off the bed. JJ was now crying herself.

Emily was on the floor hyperventilating, from crying so hard with the sound of the flat line, and the jolting of her son's body burned in her memory.

Hotch was helpless as he watched a woman he had become fond of kneel on the floor of the hospital room as the doctors fought for her son's life.

* * *

"What am I going to wear?" Emily looked in her closet, very anxious and panicky, "I have to wear color, I have nothing. Lane would like to see me in color."

Hotch walked up behind her, "Emily, whatever you wear will be perfect, but I do have something for you." Hotch and Emily were now on a first name basis since the incident in the hospital. They had become close over the past few days, with Emily leaning to Hotch for support that he was glad to give.

Emily turned around, "What is it Aaron?"

He goes to the couch where he laid a large item covered by a plastic bag that went unnoticed by Emily when he arrived at her apartment, because she was so preoccupied. He picked up the item and uncovered it.

It took Emily's breath away. She walked up to Hotch and ran her hands over it, "It's perfect." Tears started to trickle down her face. She leaned into Hotch's chest, now sobbing, "I don't know how to do this?" He wrapped one of his arms around her, embracing her tightly. No words he had would be comforting. She finally pulled herself back together and was able to give a smile at the item he held in his hand, "Lane would love it." She took the item, staring at it as she walked into her room closing the door behind her.

When she emerged her eyes were red from crying, but to Hotch she was beautiful. He tried to keep up a good spirit wanting to remember all the good things about Lane. "Now that is something Lane would be proud to see his mother wear." He was able to say with a smile.

Simple but beautiful. Her hair was down, falling around the shape of her face. She wore a knee length dress fitted to the shape of her body. It wasn't the dress that was stunning it was the color bringing out the beauty in Emily. It was a beautifully bold purple, with a thin pale yellow ribbon wrapping around her waist, highlighting the curves of her body.

Emily was in a fragile state, full of emotion as any distraught mother would be. "Thank you. He would be so proud to see his momma in this colorful dress." She said looking down at the color. Then looking back up, Emily walked over to her dining room table with her patented leather pumps clicking against the hardwood floor. She picked up a piece of paper that lay on the table, scanning it. "Do you think this will be good enough?"

Hotch walks up next to her, "It came from your heart and nothing could match the words that a mother's says about the love a son."

"Let's go." She said quietly.

* * *

The day was sunny and a warm breeze tousled her hair as she looked at the piece of paper on the podium. She looked to the team as her strength and then a picture of her son for motivation and began:

**I had only known you for but a short time, but what a great time it was.**

**You had grown into such a talented, smart well educated young man.**

**Something any mother would be proud of.**

**You fit right in you were accepted by all and became a member of this family.**

**It was the first time I heard you say "Mother" that my whole world changed for the better.**

**I've wrote a poem that I hope will show how much you meant to me.**

Emily began to cry as she read the poem she wrote:

**The word Mother, when you said it my heart skipped a beat**

**I remember the first time I saw your baby feet**

**I remember the sound of your cry**

**And the tears on my face as I said good bye**

**Many years passed before I saw you again**

**But it was you, who first accepted me and let me in**

**I wasn't sure what to do or say**

**Your love for me was so overwhelming every day**

**You made it easy, yes you did**

**You were a very high-spirited kid**

**I am proud of you, I hope you know**

**I hated that you had to go**

**Your time was cut short, here on this earth**

**But I want you to know that I've loved you since your birth**

**You have always been in my heart and on my mind**

**I no doubts that you would grow into this man who was very kind**

**For many years we were apart**

**But you will forever and always be in our hearts**

**Your momma loves you and I always will.**

Emily finished crying, and took a single rose and laid it on his coffin, walking past his picture and into the arms of Hotch who had become her strength in her time of need.

The funeral ended and Emily was left standing by the grave, alone as she wished. As she stood there alone, she didn't feel quite as sad, but a feeling of comfort came over her. She closed her eyes embracing it as a cooler breeze swept past her upon opening her eyes she saw the figure of her son standing before her smiling. "I love you." She said. He nodded and disappeared. Emily smiled feeling content and blessed to have met the son who accepted her for who she was, making her feel worthy to be his mom and loved her more than any mother could ask for.

* * *

_Well what did you think? I hope it wasn't too terrible. I wanted to write something a little different. Please let me know what you think. I appreciate everyone reading the story, you guys are great!_


End file.
